The Science of Pedestals
Dragon eggs in parks hatch immediately after they finished incubating and taken out of the Nursery. However, they can also be placed on a pedestal to prevent hatching and let them serve as decorations. To do this, one must craft a pedestal from certain materials, and enchant it with the opposite magic of the primary element of the dragon egg it is placed on. If removed from the park it was placed in, a pedestal's anti-hatching spells may be reversed, and the egg rendered viable again, but only the most skilled wizards have strong enough magic to reverse the anti-hatching spells without any ill effects. For Dragons with the main element of Plant For dragons with the Plant primary element, the pedestal must be made from big Ginger Kibola leaves, placed on a mossy monolith, and with the top of an unlit torch on the top to place the egg in. It must be enchanted by a high amount of Metallomancy. For Dragons with the main element of Fire For dragons with the Fire primary element, the pedestal must be made out of cacaia wood, with iron buttons of metal from the Blast Furnace on it. It must be enchanted with heavy amounts of Cryomancy. For Dragons with the main element of Earth For dragons with the Earth primary element, the egg must be placed on a pedestal made out of a stone of over one thousand years old covered with moss and generic flowers, with an artificially made stone on top with a gold core with gold mined in the Mesalithic Canyon, enchanted with a lot of Aeromancy. For Dragons with the main element of Cold For dragons with the Cold primary element, one must make a pedestal out of marble, covered by never-melting ice of The Far North at the bottom and from The Far South at the top of the holder the egg will be placed in. It must have wave-shaped cracks at the top and a lot of Pyromancy surrounding it without melting the ice. For Dragons with the main element of Lightning For dragons with the Lightning primary element, the pedestal must be made out of stones from the Verulean Highlands and hold in balance with copper pyramids. It also needs to be magicked up a bit with Hydromancy. For Dragons with the main element of Water For dragons with the Water primary element, the base must be made out of pieces of Les Reines de Pearls and the actual holder must be made out of marble found at the bottom of the ocean, along with some Electromancy. For Dragons with the main element of Air For dragons with the Air primary element, a pedestal is not required, only a base made out of any type of stone and a sinkhole blowing strong winds and Terramancy. For Dragons with the main element of Metal For dragons with the Metal primary element, the pedestal must be three Shards of Tull of different sizes with some moss placed on the stone they were mined from and the moss must be grown using Chloromancy. For Dragons with the main element of Light For dragons with the Light primary element, a pedestal similar to the Fire pedestal must be made, but it has to have a different shape, must be made out of circh wood and has to be enchanted with Erebomancy. For Dragons with the main element of Dark For dragons with the Dark primary element, the pedestal must be made out of solid steel made out of at least 10 types of metal, painted into different colors using only Frescomancy, must contain at least a cubic millimeter of brick of the Tower of Erebus and needs a lot of Phytomancy. For Epic Dragons For Epic dragons, the pedestal must be made out of a base of black marble, four golden pillars with gold mined in The Berrywhite Mountains, a base made out of Dramoria iron with four diamonds, and has to be enchanted with all primary magics to prevent the dragon egg from hatching. For Galaxy Dragons For Galaxy dragons, the base must be made out of Lunite, with a holder made out of Gravitite, covered by pieces of star and the golden holder must be made out of 24 carat gold. It also needs any Epic magic that is not Astronomancy or Frescomancy. For Gemstone and Crystalline Dragons For dragons with the Gemstone or Crystalline element, the pedestal must be made out of stones from The Shimmering Isles, with one rock floating using Aeromancy. Under the floating rock must be Glow Rock to make the pedestal emit light. It also requires all sorts of Epic magic except Crysalimancy. For dragons with more than two elements, or Epic hybrids, a lot more magic is required. Category:Wizard Theory of Magic